As a sputtering apparatus using a magnetron cathode, there has been heretofore disclosed an apparatus configured to swing a magnet unit in order to expand an erosion region of a target and to improve a target utilisation rate. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a sputtering apparatus, which includes a flat-plate-like target holder having a substantially rectangular shape, and is equipped with a planar magnetron cathode configured to swing a magnet unit having a substantially rectangular shape.